Bailando bajo la lluvia
by Crislu
Summary: Luna cuenta a sus amigos como empezaron a salir ella y Neville. Este fic es para el Amigo Invisible de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. Dedicado a Neevy Granger


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y el Potterverso pertenecen a J. K Rowling.**_

_**Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Veraniego de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.**_

_**Este regalo es para Neevy Granger, espero que lo disfrutes.**_

**Bailando bajo la lluvia**

Con un "ligero" clic dos muchachos jóvenes se aparecieron en el centro de una calle vacía. La nieve cubría los lados del camino, y el viento helado les traspasaba las túnicas.

Comenzaron a andar tranquilamente, él era alto y moreno, ella rubia y esbelta. Hacía frio, por lo que los jóvenes decidieron acercarse el uno al otro para transmitirse calor.

—Tus padres me han caído bien— comentó la chica.

Neville bajó la mirada. Llevaba unos meses saliendo con Luna, y por fin se había decido a llevarla al hospital de San Mungo para que conociera a sus progenitores. Aunque Neville estaba realmente orgulloso de ellos, le costaba mucho compartir su dolor con personas ajenas. Dijeran lo que dijeran ellos nunca le entenderían.

Sonrío al recordar con que naturalidad y desparpajo había tratado Luna a sus padres, otros en su lugar habrían pasado un rato incómodo y, guardando silencio habrían esperado al fin de la visita. Pero Luna no, ella se había puesto a hablar con sus padres, tan normal, como si estuviera hablando con amigos de toda la vida. Les había explicado lo que eran snorkacks de cuerno arrugado y les había leído un artículo del "Quisquilloso", que hablaba de la vida oculta del nuevo ministro.

A Neville hasta le había parecido percibir una gran sonrisa en la boca de su madre, y un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de su padre. Podía parecer extraño, pero desde que había sido el cabecilla de la rebelión en Hogwarts y luchado en la batalla final, el vínculo con sus padres había aumentado. Quizás se estaba sugestionando, pero estaba seguro que su padre le había sonreído y apretado fuerte la mano cuando Neville les confesó que él había matado a la serpiente de Voldemort, y que esta además era su último Horrocrux. Sugestiones aparte, era feliz, tenía a su abuela, y por supuesto a Luna.

— ¡Mira!— gritó Luna mientras señalaba a lo alto de un muro—Allí hay dos hormigas— y dicho esto echó a correr hacia ellas.

Neville la siguió haciendo una mueca de resignación.

—Es muy extraño que estas hormigas estén fuera del hormiguero, recolectan comida hasta otoño y luego permanecen en las galerías más bajas hasta que llega la primavera—reflexiono en voz alta.

—Seguramente habrán salido a saludarnos, y ahora vamos.

Pero Luna no hacía caso, se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y contemplaba cada movimiento de las pequeñas hormigas.

—Vamos a llegar tarde, seguro que Hermione ya ha llegado, y quizás Harry también.

—No veo nada extraño en ellas— contestó Luna completamente concentrada en los bichitos.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Neville la levantó del suelo, la cargo en su espalda y comenzó a saltar:

— ¿A qué nunca habías visto un ejemplar de caballo tan raro?—En esos últimos meses la seguridad del chico había crecido considerablemente. Muy poco quedaba ya del Neville tembloroso y metepatas que había empezado a Hogwarts con 11 años.

—No—río Luna.

—Pues no hay mejor montura que esta—y empezó a trotar en dirección a las Tres escobas.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del local les recibió un aire cálido muy agradable. Mirando en rededor Luna distinguió a sus amigos y con una amplia sonrisa se fue a sentar con ellos.

Neville fue a la barra y volvió a la mesa con dos espumosas cervezas de mantequilla, luego se dejó caer sobre la silla mientras sonreía a sus amigos.

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny le devolvieron la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal todo?—preguntó

—Mejor que nunca—contestó Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

Había costado regresar a la normalidad, asumir las perdidas. Pero como decía Hermione había que ver el lado positivo de la vida.

—No sabía que salíais juntos—intervino Ginny

Luna asintió con la cabeza:

—Es divertido estar con él. ¿Supongo que tú sigues con Harry Potter?

Harry se sonrojo, esa maldita manía de Luna de ser tan directa y sincera le ponía de los nervios. Pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir simpatía por la original y leal Luna.

— ¿Solo estás conmigo por qué te divierto?, yo pensaba que me querías—protestó Neville.

—También eres un buen caballo— añadió Luna, y los dos echaron a reírse.

El resto de la mesa les miró con los ojos como platos, ya que no entendían la broma.

— ¿Y cómo empezasteis?—preguntó Ginny

—Eso no se pregunta, es de mala educación— le explicó Ron como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Tú cállate estrecho de mente. Cuenta Luna.

Neville enrojeció, pero aun así fue capaz de seguir bromeando y añadir:

—Cuéntales Luna como te conquisté

Luna que se había entretenido mirando a dos hombres (con extraños atuendos) de otra mesa, volvió a la conversación y se dispuso a relatar su historia. Ella no sentía vergüenza.

Ron adelantó su cuerpo para oír mejor, Ginny al verlo, bufó expresivamente. Y tanto Hermione como Harry se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad. Esos dos Weasley, con los que habían decidido pasar el resto de sus vidas, no cambiarían.

_Fue un día en que los Carrow estaban haciendo de las suyas. Neville había recibido una buena dosis del hechizo crucio, y además había presenciado como muchos miembros de la resistencia recibían castigos de los más crueles por encubrirlo._

_Cuando entré en la sala de Menesteres, que actuaba como cuartel general, la encontré vacía, cosa que me sorprendió._

—Y se puso a bailar—interrumpió Neville, a pesar de todos los problemas que teníamos, de saber el aprieto en el que se encontraba su padre. Ella se puso a bailar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Yo bailaba hasta que oí un sonoro quejido, fui a la esquina de la habitación y allí estaba Neville cubierto con una manta, tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos enmudecidos._

— _¿Qué te pasa?—pregunté_

—_Todo esto ¿te parece poco?— me gritó—no es tiempo de bailar, la gente se muere—y estalló en un mar de lágrimas._

—_La gente se muere todos los días, y también hay gente que baila todos los días._

_El me miró con cara extraña como si yo no comprendiera nada, pero realmente era él el que no entendía nada._

—_Hoy torturaron a Ernie y a Zacarías por mi culpa ¿Comprendes? Tengo miedo de que todo esto salga mal, al principio me pareció un juego, una manera de demostrar que era digno hijo de mis padres, de defender mis ideales. Pero ahora…. Tengo miedo._

—_No entiendo ¿Por qué piensas que es todo por tu culpa? Ernie y Zacarías también tendrán sus razones para hacer lo que hicieron. _

_Neville sonrío, y se hizo un pequeño silencio._

—_Te admiro— exclamé al final._

_Levantó sus ojos de sus manos y me miró:_

—_A mí ¿Por qué?_

—_Muy pocas personas admitirían que tiene miedo. La gente no suele ser sincera con esas cosas._

_Sonrío._

— _¿Sabes una cosa?— le interrogué_

—_No— contestó_

—_Yo creo que la vida consiste en vivir de acuerdo a tus ideales, y disfrutar de cada momento sea cual sea. El mundo se olvidó de disfrutar, y ahí está el problema. Por eso yo siempre estoy atenta por si veo un snorkack de cuerno arrugado y bailo o canto en momentos como este, para vivir la vida._

—_Ya veo, parece una forma de vivir un poco loca._

—_Entonces te diré que la locura es la mejor forma de vivir._

_La música de un pequeño tocadiscos comenzó a sonar con un ritmo rápido y los dos nos pusimos a bailar como locos, moviendo todas las extremidades indiferentemente. Las preocupaciones habían desaparecido y solo se oía el ritmo de la música._

_Cuando el sonido ceso, ambos paramos jadeando y nos doblamos sobre nuestras rodillas para tomar aire._

_Neville se acercó a mí un poco inseguro, pero haciendo acopio de un gran valor acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró:_

—_Vamos a disfrutar de este momento, bailemos bajo la lluvia._

_Me agarró con una mano la cabeza y me dio un beso algo torpe. _

_Después de ese momento empezamos a usar la Sala de menesteres cuando no había nadie. Un día…._

—Creo que ya se hacen una idea— cortó el relato Neville, estaba rojo como un tomate y no era capaz de levantar la vista de la mesa.

Luna suspiró expresivamente y se dedicó a contemplar una pequeña mosca que movía las patas sobre un trozo de pan.

— ¿A qué os vais a dedicar?—preguntó, todavía azorado, Neville Lombogtom para cambiar de tema.

—Yo voy a empezar a trabajar para el Ministerio de magia después de Navidad, ¡estoy entusiasmada!— se apresuró a responder Hermione.

—Harry y yo estamos estudiando para ser aurores—explicó Ron—Pero como siga siendo así de complicado le pediré trabajo a George en su tienda.

Todos rieron menos Hermione, que frunció los labios.

— ¿Y vosotros dos qué haréis? — se interesó Hermione.

—Los dos vamos a viajar por el mundo— contestó Neville—Yo haré un estudio de plantas que solo existen en el extranjero y Luna..

—Y yo voy a buscar ejemplares de Snorkack de cuerno arrugado

—Pero esa criatura no existe, te lo he dicho mil veces…—Protestó Hermione. Ron le dio un codazo y Neville y Harry la miraron amenazadoramente. Hermione captó la indirecta y decidió cerrar la boca, pero no pudo evitar poner una mueca de completa indignación.

— ¿Y tú Ginny? Te veo muy callada

—Yo acabaré mi último año en Hogwarts —sonrió. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado que la pelirroja vestía el uniforme escolar.

—Lo siento—balbuceó— ¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí?

—Muy tranquilas comparadas con el año pasado. Aunque Filch sigue tan insoportable como siempre.

Apuraron sus cervezas, rieron y se pusieron al día de todas las novedades. Hermione y Ron se desaparecieron juntos, ellos dos lo hicieron 5 minutos después cogidos de la mano. Harry acompañó a Ginny hasta las inmediaciones del colegio, regreso a Hogsmeade y también se desapareció.

**Nota:** **Para mi Ginny siguió estudiando su ultimo año en Hogwarts pero Luna prefiero dedicarse a buscar extraños animales.**

**Pueden dejar un review diciendo lo que piensan.**


End file.
